


一只叫Logan的大狗

by baweijiayu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 他只是在下床前习惯性地向着床的另半边看了一眼，但卧室内完全没有Logan的影子，更没有那个粗糙的成年男人摊开手脚跟他抢那一床可怜的被子。原本Logan的那半边位置此刻趴着一只体型巨大的动物，收敛着充满力量的四肢，微微耷拉着舌头，偏过脑袋似乎是好奇地看着他。Scott被吓了一大跳。*队琴友情向，狼队交往+同居设定。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Kudos: 3





	一只叫Logan的大狗

Scott是被一声属于女孩的尖叫惊醒的。

他迷迷糊糊地从被自己和Logan暖得滚烫的被窝里坐起来，脑子都还没来得及清醒便梦游般本能地闭着眼睛去摸床头的眼镜。

「不要惊慌。」X教授温和的声音恰到好处地在脑海里响起来，听起来似乎不只是对着他一个在说话，那平静的语气迅速抚慰了不安而焦躁的神经，「只是一次无伤大雅的意外而已。继续睡吧，我想你们会很高兴听到距离天亮还有四个小时。」

——哦，那么看来是解决了……

Scott几乎是愉悦地在心里长舒一口气，把自己重新埋进温暖的被子里，为了这可以重新享受的四个小时睡眠时间而感到全然的放松和困意。他胡乱摸了一把身旁，发现那里的半张床是空着的，温度还尚未完全消失。

——……Logan？

Scott迷迷糊糊地意识到金刚狼不在他的身边。或许应该留意一下，但他实在是太困了，还没来得及多想便再次沉入了梦乡。

>>>

早晨的阳光照进房间，隔着眼帘单薄的皮肤透进一片光。Scott一贯习惯良好，即便是昨天晚上的小小插曲也没有改变他在早晨六点半准时起床的习惯。他顺利地在床头摸出红石英眼镜带上，按照一如既往的经验没有去多管绝不会起早的Logan，准备去卫生间把自己收拾干净。

——但，等等，他看到了什么？

他只是在下床前习惯性地向着床的另半边看了一眼，但卧室内完全没有Logan的影子，更没有那个粗糙的成年男人摊开手脚跟他抢那一床可怜的被子。原本Logan的那半边位置此刻趴着一只体型巨大的动物，收敛着充满力量的四肢，微微耷拉着舌头，偏过脑袋似乎是好奇地看着他。

Scott被吓了一大跳。

该死，如果不是那条轻轻摆动着的尾巴，他真的会以为自己的床上趴着一只狼。

大狗因为他的惊慌而似乎有些不知所措。它微微俯下硕大的头颅，棕色的眼睛里一片温顺讨好，越发卖力地摆动着尾巴试图示好，丝毫没有考虑那根扫帚大小的东西差点把被子整个掀起来。它看起来真的大极了，体型超出一般的大型犬，把Scott的双人床结结实实地占了半边。Scott豪不怀疑，如果它直立起来，甚至可能比自己还要高。

那银灰渐变为棕黑色的顺滑皮毛下隐约显出健壮肌肉的痕迹，配合着差不多碗口大小的四爪——如果不是那副平和到有点傻气的表情，Scott几乎要以为那是头狼。

——西伯利亚雪橇犬。或者说，哈士奇。

Scott迅速在脑海里过了一遍他所知道的这东西的资料，最终还是为这极有威慑力的体型打了个寒战，甚至在一瞬间思考了一下要不要轰掉这东西的脑袋以免它扑上来轻易咬穿自己的喉咙。

但或许是由于那带着讨好意味不停摇摆的大尾巴，总之，Scott最终还是打消了这个念头。他甚至没有纠结Logan起得这么早去了哪里或者这玩意为什么会出现在自己床上，像是什么也没看见一样闪身进了浴室。

——哦，他可是X-Men的队长，要相信他绝对没有在逃避自己理解不了的现实。

大狗看着果断关上的的浴室房门，有点怨念地垂下尾巴，不满地拿鼻子蹭了蹭Scott睡得乱糟糟的枕头。

>>>

由于Scott所谓的“处理更要紧的事情”，他自始至终都在无视这只出现得不合常理的大狗，哪怕它紧贴着自己的小腿跟着跑遍了半座房子也没多看一眼。

Logan说过什么来着？Scott对于自己无法理解或是不能接受的事情总是异常地顽固和幼稚。

而这就是为什么直到他站在了X教授的办公室，看着自己心思缜密的导师时，仍没来得及思考这个问题。他甚至没有顾得上问问Hank或者Storm，Logan去了哪里。

那只大狗正趴在他的脚边，笨拙地避开书柜，傻兮兮地伸着舌头。那些柔软的毛轻轻蹭着他的小腿，隔着裤子都能感觉到麻酥酥的刺痒和撩拨。

“所以，你是说……”Scott干巴巴地重复了一遍X教授的话，似乎这样就能让事情不会像他所理解的那样，“——Logan他是……这只、狗？”

“准确来说，不是他‘是’，而是他‘暂时成为’。”X教授平静地坐在桌子后面，看看他又看看狗，被时间留下痕迹的脸上始终挂着平和了然的笑容。

——Oh fuck。

Scott觉得如果他可以把眼镜摘下来，他要做的一定是看看自己的眼睛是不是比他所想象得瞪得还要大。

“正如我刚刚对你说的，昨天下午带回来的那名变种人女孩能力不明，于是我暂时安置了她，却没想到她会被半夜起来上厕所的Logan吓到……更没有预料到她的能力会是这样的效果。”X教授的声音似乎是在忍着笑意。Scott感觉自己脚边的大狗不屑地喷了一下鼻子，但他觉得这只是自己的错觉。

“那么……”Scott听见自己的声音傻愣愣地继续问下去，语气里还丢人地带上了一丝忧虑似的情感，似乎只有他在担心这件事一样，“他会持续多久？我是说，这大概……”

X教授再次低头瞟了一眼大狗不安分地滑来滑去的目光：“最多只有两天，我认为。那个孩子的能力毕竟还不稳定。”

Scott感觉到自己僵硬地点点头，差不多是同手同脚地向外面挪。大狗反应极快地站起来跟着他小跑了两步。

“——对了，教授。”他突然想起了一个该死的要紧问题，同时为了自己没有早点想到而暗自懊恼，“它…我是说Logan，现在还有自己的意识吗？还是说，像条真正的狗那样？”

X教授静静地看了那只大狗一会儿，随即抬起头缓慢地回答：“我想是没有的，Scott。你大可以把它当成一只真正的狗。”

这个回答让Scott几乎立刻长出了一口气，一直紧绷的身体放松下来。他点点头转身离开了房间，身后跟着那只看起来危险却极温顺的大家伙。

然而Scott离开得还是太过果断。以至于他压根没注意到X教授那双睿智的蓝眼睛里，分明闪动着狡黠愉悦的光。

>>>

——感谢老天，真的没有什么比一觉醒来发现自己的男友变成一条狗更刺激的事情了。

——而且这家伙昨天晚上还把你操到尖叫。

Scott摸着自己还有些酸痛的腰，自嘲地想。他重新在脑海里勾勒了一下Logan威武却漂亮的新形象。不得不说，即使他对于大型犬的兴趣完全不及新款跑车和摩托，它也是算得上一只长得太过顺眼的生物。而这样的造型让Scott诚恳又有点幸灾乐祸地觉得十分适合对方。

哦，拜托，成为一只长得像只巨狼的傻狗？对着自己的男朋友傻呵呵地吐舌头摇尾巴求抱抱？如果让那个傲气又喜欢找茬的金刚狼知道了要有多么暴躁！

这样的想法让Scott几乎大笑起来，却被手上传来的碰触吓了一跳。

大狗撒开四只爪子从他身后跑上来，用湿漉漉的狗鼻子碰了碰他低垂的手指，尖耳朵低伏，一对棕色的眼睛看起来高傲却忠诚而温顺。

指尖上湿凉的触感让Scott没来由地安心。他回身蹲下去抱住大狗的脑袋胡乱揉了两把，有点满意地发现背上那些棕黑色的皮毛比自己所想象得还要顺滑柔和：“看看你Logan，”他半是讥讽半是玩笑地猛撸大狗的脑袋，“你现在可是只会汪汪叫的哈士奇。”

然而隔着眼镜用目光表露嘲讽的计划并没有成功。大狗突兀而没来由地叫了两声，音量和威慑力惊得他本能地抖了一下。不过这只大家伙并没有在随后露出攻击的意思，只是凑过来用柔软粗糙的粉红色舌头舔了舔Scott的掌心。

“不喜欢听我这样说，我猜？哦得了吧，连教授都说你现在连那个蠢大个的智商都没有，狗狗。”他挖苦地掩饰自己之前一瞬间的慌乱，不过还是重新靠过来抚摸大狗颈后的皮肤，看着后者满意地抬头眯起眼。

“从早上到现在的情况来看，我想我上课也要带着你？”Scott随意地问，收到了两声音量较小的“汪汪”作为回答。他看见大狗坐起来，兴奋地朝着他甩尾巴，“真是和你的体型完全不符的黏人，Logan。这点上你倒是一点都没变。”

Scott温柔地用下巴碰了碰大狗的头顶。重新站起来的时候他的耳朵不知道因为话语还是举动而藏在短发下泛着粉红，这似乎让大狗注意到了，兴奋而热情地跟着Scott一路小跑。

>>>

“你可真烦人，Logan。”Scott懒洋洋地坐在树荫下，非战斗制式的眼镜表面将太阳反射出华丽的红光，手里有一下没一下地摆弄大狗的头顶。

这抱怨的语气对于大狗来说反而似乎是夸奖。它兴奋地把脑袋搁在Scott的大腿上，尾巴拍打得快要尘土飞扬，看起来下一秒就要跃起来就地打个滚。

这只大家伙果真跟着他去了每堂课，不过大部分时间都兴致缺缺地蜷着自己庞大的身躯在角落里睡觉，摆明了对枯燥的讲堂毫无兴致。但与之截然相反，Danger Room的模拟实战课程似乎使得它十分兴奋，全程汪汪乱叫着在场地上乱跑，期间甚至无数次傻愣愣地窜到他身前试图抵挡攻击。

那埋头蛮干的莽撞样子，如果不是X教授笃定的结论，Scott恐怕还真的会怀疑这个犬类的身体里乱七八糟地塞着金刚狼那颗好用不到哪去的脑子。

“喂，你之前可是吓到小淘气了，知道吗？”Scott用嘲讽的语气对着它笑。大狗似乎明白他的意思，两只尖耳朵立刻沮丧地趴下去，无措地瞪着两只棕色的狗狗眼看着他。

那时他们正在走廊上，被刚刚从历史教室出来的小淘气撞了个正着。女孩只顾得上和Scott打了个招呼便被Logan庞大的体型和狼一般彪悍的样貌吓了一跳，不仅是尖叫了一声，还猛退几步，就差一屁股跌在地上。

大狗本来兴奋地朝地想要凑上去的意思完全打了水漂。它只好小心翼翼地挪回去，原地沮丧地转了两圈后蹭了蹭Scott的小腿，整个散发着求安慰的可怜味道。

Scott大笑起来。他蹲下去使劲搓着那颗脑袋，一边安慰受惊的小淘气一边在话语中故意地掺杂上各种对于大狗的负面评价，直到Bobby终于走过来带走了仍是一副受惊样子的小淘气才算是告一段落。

吓到一向最亲近自己的女孩，又受到了摆明的嫌弃……负罪感和委屈，哪怕过了大半个上午还是让此刻的大狗十分沮丧。它把脑袋整个埋在Scott怀里，低沉地发出呜咽声。

“行了别叫了，大家伙。”Scott到是没怎么拒绝，他抱着大狗暖融融的身子，眯起眼睛打量穿过树荫落下的阳光，“不过我倒没考虑到，现在还会有那么怕狗的女孩……虽然你看起来真的挺吓人。”

大狗在他怀里不满地蹭了蹭。Scott毫无愧疚地大笑起来，把胸口那颗不安分的脑袋搂得更紧了一点。

按说他一向对于动物不怎么感兴趣，甚至最开始和Logan互相看不顺眼的时候，由于对方的原因还一度连带着对于所有近似犬类的动物十分不爽。

但此刻怀里满满地塞着一团这么大的家伙，他倒是没有产生一点的不耐烦或者反感，反而觉得大狗抱起来如此安心。那皮毛下隐藏着力量的肌肉几乎让他着迷，却在他面前保持着最温顺、毫无攻击性，甚至有些傻气的样子。

那双狂野又服帖的棕色的眼睛让他不由自主地想起Logan。那个粗糙的男人不论是在他们确定关系前后都总会站在他身边，次次故意满口挑衅和嘲讽，却会自以为不引人注意地在细节上表达关切，每次直视着他都会在眼底露出与口头以及外表所不符的温柔。

这只大狗给他的感觉像极了Logan。——事实上，应该说它本来就是Logan。

似乎觉得Scott沉默了太久，大狗开始不安分地在他怀里扭动。那毛茸茸的脑袋和湿漉漉的狗鼻子蹭得Scott的胸口有点痒，他毫不在意地笑着开始和这只大家伙一起嬉闹，连自己胸口单薄的衬衣被蹭开了扣子都没注意到。

大狗似乎对于那片露出来的白皙胸膛充满兴趣。它吐着粉红色的舌头凑得近了点，在和Scott的嬉闹中不轻不重地把对方扑倒在草地上，宽容地任由Scott报复性地揪着它腹部柔软的短毛。

“哦天，你的体型可真大。”Scott在笑声中再一次感叹，毫不意外地发现大狗凑过来时基本把他的半个身子扑在下面。那有点粗重的呼吸和停留在他凌乱胸口的目光没有引起Scott的注意，他只是像个七八岁的小男孩一样继续和大狗在草地上乱糟糟地滚成一团，很自然地对大狗不会伤害到他这一点没有产生丝毫的怀疑，最多只是小心着不让自己的眼镜从汗湿的鼻梁上滑下来，把草地轰出个大洞。

“……呃、Scott？”身后传来Jean对于这一幕不敢确定的愕然声音。Scott猛地推开大狗从地上爬起来，手忙脚乱地整了整自己乱七八糟还沾着草汁的上衣——虽然完全没有什么效果，脸颊由于尴尬而微微泛红：“哦，嗨，Jean。”

他确实早就和Jean摆正了朋友的定位，但被一位女士看见这样的场景还是让Scott觉得非常不好意思。可惜大狗似乎不这么想。它从Scott身后站起来，粗鲁而的确具有威胁性地冲着Jean呲了呲牙。

Scott的担忧倒是一点没错。至少在Jean的印象里Scott虽然活跃，但一向是个别扭的性格，即使是在自己或者Logan的面前，这样直率得像个孩子的样子也是难得一见。于是她惊讶地微微瞪大眼睛，看着Scott被大狗扒拉得乱糟糟的头发：“Scott，这是……？”

这句话莫名其妙地戳中了Scott的情绪。他开始得意地大笑起来，满脸嘲讽地指着脚边表情郁闷得与体型完全不符的大狗：“Jean，这是Logan！哈哈哈哈哈——”

“呃……”说真的，无论是见识过多少次，Jean都无法理解Scott和Logan之间看起来全无默契的相处方式。她决定无视Scott夸张的表情，上下打量了大狗一番，回想一下X教授所告诉她的关于那个新来的小女孩的能力，倒是迅速理解了情况。她看了Scott一眼，不太确定地问，“Scott，那你……？”

——这可不能怪她觉得奇怪。她真的无法想象Scott这个骄傲别扭的性格可以在人人都能看到的户外，坦然地和Logan玩得这么开心。

“哦没关系的Jean。教授说了，这家伙现在只是个傻狗脑子而已，更别说我觉得他变回来之后根本不会记得。”Scott十分自信且愉悦地回答，蹲下身拍着大狗的后颈。

Jean再次上下打量了大狗一番，眼神越发奇怪。她犹豫着对着那双棕色的眼睛沉默了一会儿，最终对此还是什么也没说。她拢了一下散在耳后的红色长发，向着Scott打了个招呼：“那，我先回去了。玩得开心，Scott。”

然而年轻人压根没顾得上理会她的话。他已经和热情的大狗再次滚倒在草地上，发出一阵不明所以的兴奋笑声。

——Oh,boys.

Jean无奈地摇摇头离开了身后的烂摊子，由衷地希望他们不要对草地造成什么难以修复的破坏。不过在走进大宅前她还是回头看了一眼，若有所思地挑起眉毛。

——要知道，学院里的心电感应能力者可不止一个。但如果X教授都没有多加引导，那么她自然是没有多话的必要。

——何况，她真的很好奇Scott知道后的表情。

高个子的女人望着Scott再次被蹭开的衬衣和露出的大半个胸膛，暧昧不明地笑了笑，走进大宅的阴影。

>>>

下午的时候他们迎面碰上了万磁王。他的目光是一贯不属于老人的锐利和明亮，无比戏谑地盯着大狗看了一会儿，然后抬起掌心——

“嗷汪汪汪！”

大狗在半空中愤怒地狂叫着，声音几乎穿透楼板。那庞大的身躯随着万磁王抬起手掌的动作而不由自主地脱离了地面，滑稽地在半空中打转。

看来即使是改变了形态，Logan的骨骼依旧是阿德曼金属……X-Men负责任的小队长本能地开始考虑一些所谓“战略意义”的问题，不过他还是稳稳地把手放在眼镜旁，脸上的表情不满而戒备。

“把它放下来，万磁王，你要吓到学生们了。”走廊另一边传来了Hank的声音，他不赞同地拿下眼镜皱起眉毛，皮肤下极有威慑力地开始泛起蓝色，“如果你不是来找教授而是来惹麻烦的，我们不介意把你直接扔出去。”

万磁王微微抬起下巴，脸上带着高傲和受到冒犯的神色。不过很快他似乎听见了什么，那在吸引了他的注意力几秒钟后发挥了作用——万磁王撤掉了能力，丝毫没有管那个包含着阿德曼金属的沉重身躯砸在地板上发出了多大的声音。他仍隐约带着那副讥讽的微笑，灰绿色的眼睛漠然地扫视了他们一下，转身下楼走向X教授的办公室。

“Fuck——”Scott几步跑过来蹲在大狗旁边，脸上难得露出了不加掩饰的担忧神色，“Logan？你还好吗？”

“我想它没事。”Hank走过来看着那条大狗晃晃悠悠地从地上爬起来，不知道是由于强健的体格还是自愈因子而毫发无伤，看起来几乎是立刻恢复了精神，晃着尾巴扎进Scott怀里，带着一副显而易见装出来的龇牙咧嘴。Hank想了想接着补充了一句，“说真的，即使认识他这么多年，我也得说万磁王这家伙真的是个混蛋。真不知道Charles是怎么忍受他的……”

似乎没人理他。旁边一人一犬正忙着和彼此联络感情，而走廊上刚刚还在探着头看热闹的学生们早就跑没了踪影。

Hank无所谓地摇摇头，端着自己的咖啡离开了这条走廊。

>>>

Scott头一次觉得一天的时间可以过得这么快。他在这只大家伙面前表达了太多平日不愿坦诚的想法，而它身上浓重的Logan的影子又使得他的放松和安全感一丝不少。学院里和他一起长大的同伴早已成为了比他更为成熟的战士，反倒是自己，在公认的可靠中偏偏保留着一丝不符合年龄的贪玩和跳脱。往常他总不可能去骚扰Storm或者Hank，甚至那些比他还要小的学生，因此今日和这只大狗一起滚在草地上的感觉让他多了不少难得的愉快。

更别说，那漂亮皮毛的手感真的是棒极了。

说到底，Scott Summers，X-Men毫无异议的领导者，才只是个不到三十岁的年轻人而已。

——如果Logan平时也有这么听话，他倒是可以考虑多给对方几次没那么别扭的表达……即使那就是他们的交流方式。

Scott站在卧室中，一边从衣柜中翻找睡袍一边这样眯着眼睛得意地想。他回头看了一眼，大狗正卧在他的床边慢条斯理地舔爪子，响应他的目光一般懒洋洋地抬了一下眼皮。

事实上，他得承认——他有点想Logan了。

那带着胡茬的下巴。那强壮坚硬的手臂。那滚烫粗糙的掌心。那细碎的、落在嘴唇和锁骨上的亲吻…………

Oh fuck，他的小兄弟已经提前一步，极其自觉地立正站好了。

Scott暗骂自己没出息的欲望，欲盖弥彰地拎着睡袍挡在身前向浴室挪。即使知道对方现在是颗狗脑袋他也紧张窘迫得满脸通红，此刻反而开始感谢卧室昏暗的灯光和自己脸上的红石英眼镜。

大狗仍趴在原地舔舐自己的毛。它冲着Scott甩了甩尾巴，看着他走进了浴室。

Scott又一次地，没有注意到对方眼睛里的光芒。

>>>

水凉过头了。多半是Robby又一次不小心冻坏了水管。Scott尽量快速地把自己打理干净离开浴室。他的眼镜上蒙了一层水珠，加上原本就存在的色差，基本上什么都看不清楚。

他熟练地挪到床边倒下去，不禁还是感叹了一下没有Logan坐在床边，在他进来的时候把抽到一半的雪茄藏起来还的确有点不习惯。他在镜片后半闭着眼睛，突然感觉到床上猛然增加的重量。

“哦Logan！下去！”他来不及说更多的话，大狗已经整个爬了上来扑在他的身上，庞大的身躯不出所料地把他整个笼在阴影里，“天啊，你给我下去！”Scott别扭地挣动了一下，后知后觉地发现自己被整个困在大狗的身子下面动弹不得。

此刻最有效的办法是取下眼镜，但他暂且还不想轰掉对方的脑袋。

大狗越发的不安分起来，再次开始用脑袋蹭他的胸膛。单薄的睡袍很快就被完全掀开，湿漉漉的狗鼻子和舌头贴着他温热的皮肤滑动，那种暧昧又怪异的感觉让他忍不住开始尽全力挣扎：“Logan——！”

甚至不等他喊出声，大狗就拱掉了他架在鼻梁上的眼镜。床边清晰地传来了那东西在地板上弹跳的声音，消失在离床边几乎半个屋子远的地方。Scott本能地紧紧闭上眼睛，随即悲哀地意识到自己连视觉都失去了个彻底。

——他可没顾忌对方的性命，他真的只是不想轰掉自己的房顶而已！

“嗯……！”Scott忍不住咬住下唇制止自己的尖叫，却不知道这副蹙起眉毛、提心吊胆地紧闭双眼的样子有多迷人。大狗来了兴致，开始专心地伏在Scott白皙的胸口舔弄他的皮肤。那条柔软的舌头甚至卷过乳尖，粗砺表面刷过的感觉几乎立刻让那颗小东西肿胀充血。这种感觉引起了Scott一波更大的挣扎，于是大狗不慌不忙地凑上去，用自己巨大的前爪将Scott的双手按住。

“Fuck！”Scott快要完全慌了。他一向享受和Logan那些没有顾忌的、粗犷而迷人的性爱，但这可绝不代表自己能接受一只巨大哈士奇的侵犯！他有些绝望地扭动身体，徒劳地试图抽出手臂，“哦Logan，不要…Please……”

那声音听起来几乎带上了哀求。大狗在他腰际放肆探索的舌头停了下来，似乎在思索着什么。随后，Scott听见了熟悉的声音：“你慌张的样子可真有趣，Slim。”

“……Logan！”Scott空白的大脑呆滞了两秒，随即被戏弄的怒火涨满了他的思绪，“你个混蛋！”

他真想挥手直接揍对方一拳，但仍被桎梏着的双手依旧动弹不得。从狗爪变为金刚狼的双手可不一定意味着什么好事，毕竟以阿德曼金属带来的力量和硬度而言可绝非轻易可以挣脱开的。

Logan此刻已经完全变回了人类的样子，他赤裸着覆在Scott身上，好笑地注视着对方通红的脸颊：“这么快。我本来还想再戏弄你一会儿……毕竟上午的时候你看起来似乎很喜欢我的舌头。”他低头吻上Scott紧闭的眼帘，感受着那层薄薄的皮肤下隐藏着的炙热温度。

“等等、就是说，你都知道……？！”Scott努力着试图避开Logan的嘴唇，感觉自己的身体在一点点地被完全挑逗起情欲。

“并且完整地理解。”Logan轻轻咬上他的嘴唇，语气显得得意，“说实在的Scott，我真的很不满意‘傻狗’这个称呼…………”

Scott已经顾不上去思考自己究竟在Logan面前丟了多少脸，或者X教授为什么瞒着他了。他所剩下的所有精力都被用于躲避Logan熟练的嘴唇和手指，以免自己在那熟练的亲吻和爱抚之下直接丢脸地射出来。

——或者真的轰掉他的脑袋。

>>>

“能力：一定时间内使对象保持动物形态；持续时间：不明……”X教授将自己的总结记录在笔记本上，“大概可以通过训练进行时长的控制。”

他身边的万磁王干巴巴地反驳：“鸡助的能力。我可不觉得把人变成动物有什么用。”

“哦Erik，你总是这样过于认真……”X教授合上手中的笔记本，看着对方，露出一个不言而喻的狡黠笑容，“有的时候，一点小小的改变就可以造成很有趣的发展。比如……”他轻轻合上眼睛发散脑电波，随即有些错愕和尴尬地重新睁大，脸上的神色有些奇怪，“只不过可能并不是朝着我们一开始所猜测的方向。哦天啊，我真的不应该在这个时间去翻看Scott的思想。”

万磁王看来迅速理解了对方所看到的东西。他不屑地轻轻哼了一声，没有说话，全然对于年轻人过时的睡前活动不感兴趣的样子。

——而至于楼上在发生什么……总之，今天是不会有比Scott身边出现一只巨大的哈士奇更有趣的事情了。

>>>

【后记】

本来，事情到这里就应该结束了——至少大部分人都是这样想的。

但很明显，有些人的脑回路就是不一样。

怎么说呢，那个能力奇特的小女孩的的确确才十岁。但或许是金刚狼一向奇异地拥有吸引未成年小女孩的能力，小丫头迅速在Logan的所谓成熟男人魅力之下和他混熟了，而她那特殊又奇怪的能力，让早就动了歪念头的Logan越发感兴趣。

“哦kid，”Logan蹲在女孩面前，满脸孩子般的坏笑，“你愿意帮我个忙吗？”

一个小时之后他再次站在自己的卧室里，脚边是Scott掉落在地板上的红石英眼镜。他艰难地在阻止那只皮毛炸起、深棕带黑色斑点的小猫疯狂抓挠自己脑袋的同时，悄咪咪地呼噜了一把对方柔软的白肚子。

显然这让小家伙更加恼怒了——Logan觉得自己听见了从颧骨附近传来的，猫爪划过皮肤下阿德曼金属的刺耳声音。

但他还是决定说出来，带着伪装得不太成功的漫不经心：“嘿slim，你真可爱。”


End file.
